


Log Entry

by virus21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Wally West is Alive, Wally West-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: D.E.O. mainframe verifying access level.....access granted. Log search......log found. Dr Harrison Wells.....log of particle accelerator experiment.......time index of revival of Wally West accessing....access granted. Open logs.





	Log Entry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to something a little different. Not only in genre (I wanted to do more than shipping fics), but format. Let me know what you think.

Accessing.......  
Enter Username: Herbert George  
Enter Password:**************

Log Entry 1  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO.  
Entry:  
I have begun researching the concept of superspeed and its applications to the D.E.O. Director Bones has expressed interest in using it as both a way to get agents in the field faster and to possibly weaponize the ability. 

To that end, I have begun the logical route by studying the abilities of The Flash and his associated “speedsters”. This will be difficult without access to people with said abilities, but I believe it is not impossible. I have begun the first steps in studying the phenomenon and the early results prove promising. 

Additional information will be added to later logs for review.

End Log.

Log Entry 2  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO.  
Entry:   
I have reviewed all the information that intel was willing to give me regarding this project. The Flash is one Barry Allen, a C.S.I attached to the Central City Police Department. From what is know, he was experimenting with chemicals in a lab during a lightning storm. The energy mixed with the chemical compounds is responsible for his powers of superspeed. 

With this knowledge, I can easily piece together blueprint of sorts to replicate that power into another person. I simply need authorization from the Director in order to do so, which should not be a problem. I will continue to map out the process while I wait.

End Log.

Log Entry 3  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO.  
Entry:   
Well, that didn't take too long. Director Bones has given me the equipment I need to build a particle accelerator. I theorize that I can replicate the accident that gave Barry Allen his powers with it. Testing will need to be done before any human trials can be made, however.

Director Bones has given me a time table and it isn't a long one. I am uncertain why the urgency, but I will do as I am able. To the that end, I have requested the assistance of Agent Felicty Smoak of the Cyber Agent Division. Her dosser states her rating in programming to be among the highest in the D.E.O. and as such will be handling the programming needed for the accelerator. 

Hopefully her assistance will get us to the time table that the Director has placed.

End Log

Log Entry 4  
Prog: Agent Felicity Smoak, Cyber Agent Division assigned to Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
I must admit, when I was requested to be brought down her to the Meta-Abilities Division, I was confused as it was no where near my level of expertise. However, when I was told that I would assist in programming a particle accelerator, I welcomed the challenge.

Dr. Wells has already provided me with the technical aspects of the machine that I will need. Amazingly enough, the techs have already built the thing. Got to hand it to the D.E.O.'s work ethic.

End Log.

Log Entry 5  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
I have already begun the test on organic material in the accelerator. The results are very promising. While I would rather wait to proceed farther, the higher-ups are pushing me to go further and I have no choice. 

I will however attempt to make sure any further testing will be conducting with the utmost safety in mind. I can only hope it will be enough.

End Log.

Log Entry 6  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
This is remarkable! As well were activating the accelerator for the first series of major testing, something unexpected happened: Organic particles were drawn into the accelerator. No idea where they came from, but preliminary examination suggest the particle are themselves in a heightened form of acceleration. 

I have already begun procedures to contain this alien matter in order to study it. If I am right, this would boost the research time greatly.

End Log.

Log Entry 7  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:   
Amazing! The organic particles are somehow in between our reality and another. This realm seems to be one of acceleration. Both space and time are at a constant state of heightened acceleration. A person in this realm would see our world as standing still, provided that surviving in such a place would be possible.

We must examine this further. I have requested an extension of the time table and luck for us, the Director was being generous and approved it.

End Log.  
\  
Log Entry 8  
Prog: Agent Felicity Smoak, Cyber Agent Division assigned to Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Well my colleagues in the Cyber Agent Division told me I would experience some weird crap down here. I didn't expect anything like this.

We examined the particles that the accelerator pulled in. Didn't seem out of the ordinary apart from them being there in the first place. That is when we detected sound. No I didn't mistype that. There was sound coming from the particles.

As part of my job is to report anything to either Director Bones or Deputy Director Chase, I have included a sound sample. This is just freaky.

Access sound clip  
Loading  
Play  
(Static)..............help.........help...me......  
End Clip

End Log.

Log Entry 9  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Well, there is no doubt about it. There is an intelligence withing the particles. Who or what I cannot be certain. Deputy Director Chase has instructed me to find a way to reconstitute who or what this is regardless of the danger.

Currently, security is swarming my lab to make sure that the threat that this being may cause is taken care of. I understand the need, but the being clearly was in pain and scared. Still, we press on.

I believe that turning the accelerator to it's highest possible level may force the particles to merge and reform. This however is quite risky as having the machine that high will generate a great deal of power that could even cause a massive explosion. Director Bones has ordered me to proceed, despite the risks.

Lets just hope we make it through this.

End Log.

Log Entry 10  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Well despite us nearly blowing ourselves up, the procedure was a success. The lab has seen better days and it will be nearly a week before we get things up and running, but we have more important things to deal with.

The being we where, in the words of Agent Smoak, summon, has formed. He appears to be a Caucasian male, about early 20s, redheaded and in rather good health all things considered. Deputy Director Chase has already taken the subject away to a examination room. While those rooms have medical equipment, I feel that treating him as a lab rat isn't needed. 

Still, I can do nothing. I will likely have to examine him myself in regards to the experiment. 

End Log.

Log Entry 11  
Prog: Deputy Director Cameron Chase, Department of Extranormal Operations(D.E.O.)  
Entry:  
We have identified the subject that was spawn for lack of a better term from the particle accelerator. Wallace West, also known as Kid Flash, disappeared during a mission a year ago, presumed dead. It seems we were mistaken in the last one.

I have posted guards around his room as I feel that he would react negativley to waking up here. I plan to ask him some questions in case he may be useful to Dr. Wells' project.

Also, Director Bones has taken an interest in Mr. West, of why I can't say. It may be possible the Director might to recruit him for the Meta Agent Division. I can see the logic in such, especially with the sudden rise of Meta-Humans and the fears of the organization known as The Light.

End Log.

Log Entry 12  
Prog: Agent Felicity Smoak, Cyber Agent Division assigned to Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Well that could have gone better. Wally West woke up, not in the best of moods to be doing so in a examination room. He put 3 guards in the hospital before they put him down. The amount of traq to do it, I mean, shit! It was enough to down 3 rhinos. 

Dr. Wells has requested he be move to more calming quarters and suggested the lounge area. It has a pebble garden. I don't know why.

End Log

Log Entry 13  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Mr. West woke up, this time in a little better mindset. I filled him in on what has been going on. He was shock as one would expect. He has requested to go home. He responded as you would expect when I told him that it couldn't be done. I was able to calm him down when I informed him that the Meta Agents outside were waiting and would likely break his legs if he tried anything.

I informed him where he was and what we did. Normally this would not be allowed, but Director Bones instructed me to do so. Why he was breaking his one protocol, I did not know. I also informed him of the circumstances of how he was here.

Afterwards, I asked him if he would help me in continuing the experiment. His response and I quote “Screw you and you're James Bond crap”. It will take some convincing, but I hope that the fact that his cooperation will likely lead to him going home will entice him to help. 

End Log.

Log Entry 14  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Interesting. It seems Mr, West experience in the realm of acceleration has had a side effect. His speed has increased tremendously from before. Additionally, he seems to possess abilities he did not before. He can accelerate his own molecules to the point of being able to phase through sold objects. Also, he can accelerate other objects he happens to be touching. 

A strange phenomenon is that when moving at higher speeds, he seems to admit an energy discharge that resembles electricity. I theorize that he is still somehow connected to that strange realm he was in and it is what has enhanced his powers to their current level.

I would like to examine further, but Mr. West in growing impatient. Director Bones is planning to visit the lab soon to meet Mr. West in person. I have know idea what he is planning, but I do fear what he may be.

End Log

Log Entry 15  
Prog: Deputy Director Cameron Chase, Department of Extranormal Operations(D.E.O.)  
Entry:  
Well, Director Bones has met Mr. West. After he got over the Director's rather gruesome appearance, the took West on a tour of the D.E.O. I can see that was a recruitment drive on the Director's part. Bones was giving out a lot of delicate information and was advising me to do the same. God knows what he was thinking.

It does seem that it was working to convince West to join. What the end goal is, I can only guess. The Director has plans within plans and you only know when he wants you to know.

End Log.

Log Entry 16  
Prog: Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
It seems that I have entered an impasse. I have yet to replicate the conditions that gave Barry Allen the powers of The Flash. Oddly, instead of disappointed, Director Bones was unconcerned. He instead ordered me to focus in studying Wally West's abilities to see how they may be beneficial to the agency. 

I have my doubts that Mr. West will stay, but it seems that the Director is confidant that he will. As such, I have requested Agent Smoak to remain to assist me and it has be approved. I have some ideas that may boar fruit. 

End Log.

Log Entry 17  
Prog: Agent Felicity Smoak, Cyber Agent Division assigned to Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
I feel for Wally, I really do. After all he has gone through already, he has to see the world go down to tubes. Director Chase keeps giving him reports of the outside world and he seems to get more depressed. One day, Chase gave him some reports regarding his girlfriend, Artemis I think her name was. After that, he seemed like the world was falling.

I asked him what was wrong, he was silent. As I was leaving his room, he said “She didn't stop. She didn't quit. I die and she keeps going”. Must be hard to deal with that.

And it get worse. Apparently someone thought it was just a wonderful idea to put that creep Lex Luthor Secretary General of the U.N. I mean what the freaking hell! You could put Satan in that position and it would be an improvement. What's next, elect him as president! Right now, the higher-ups are on def-con 1. 

Me and Dr. Wells are fixing up a kick ass looking suit for Wally. Seems like he might be on board with us given the world right now. Lets hope he can make some difference out there.

End Log.

Log Entry 18  
Prog: Deputy Director Cameron Chase, Department of Extranormal Operations(D.E.O.)  
Entry:  
Looks like we have a new field agent. West has put his lot in with us. When I asked why, he said he didn't trust the league and didn't trust his friends. Ouch! When I pressed further, he explained that his old comrades are either going the wrong path or aren't doing enough and he won't be party to it anymore. I guess he wants to take the whole world on his shoulders. Hell of a burden. 

He has taken a new code name: Savitar, after a Hindu god. Odd choice, but I works I guess. I look forward to see what I kid can do.

End Log

Log Entry 19  
Prog:Dr Harrison Wells, Head of Meta-Abilities Department, DEO  
Entry:  
Well for now, the particle accelerator will be shut down for the time being until we figure out how it will be useful. I have been focused on assisting Wally West in his integration in the D.E.O. as a new field agent. 

Agent Smoak and I have created a new combat armor for him that will complement his abilities. All the programming has been completed and it has been field tested. It is ready.

I will miss Agent Smoak. Her presence was refreshing and her expertise was quite useful. She has been transferred back to the Cyber Agent Division.

As for Mr. or rather Agent West, he is scheduled to go out in the field today. I look forward to learn what he can truly do. This is Dr. Harrison Wells, signing off.

End Log.

Log Closed.

Accessing......  
Enter Username: Fleet Feet  
Enter password: ************

Accepted

Log Book opening

Log Entry 1  
Prog: Agent Wally West, Codename: Savitar, D.E.O. Meta Field Agent  
Entry:  
Well here I go. I have been tasked to break up a Meta-Human trafficking ring that has been spotted in the area. Intelligence believes that they are a stopping point to other parts of the world and Director Chase wants it shut down ASAP.

As far as my friends and former teammates are concerned....I am to get there before them. Failing that, I will asked them to leave, which is likely to fail so I will likely fight them. And make no mistake, I will. In my not so humble opinion, they and the League are doing the right thing, the wrong way. We need heroes, not spooks with superpowers and little official oversight. This will play right into the Lights' hands. 

All in all, I feel right about this. Would I rather not, sure. But this is where life has taken me. All I can do is hope. Without that, what's the point?

Anyway, here I go.

End Log.


End file.
